


Not Afraid to Die

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [10]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, inspired from one of my tribute videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Kanan knew his time would come.





	Not Afraid to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Video is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6B1LUUI9fzo). I have another drabble that is inspired off a video. The fic is titled 'Past Failure,' if you want to check it out.

There was no way to avoid the inevitable. Kanan knew his time would come and that he would be forced to leave his family behind. In the beginning, he had feared the day when his life would be taken from him. It terrified him.

But now?

Now, he had matured – he could accept that his sacrifice would help the greater good of the galaxy. It was a comfort in and of itself. He had faced death before in the form of a powerful Sith Lord and had come out the other end a stronger man. 

He was no longer afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
